Pressure gauges to measure the pressure of process media are well known. A sensor for a gauge is conveniently located inside the gauge and, in some cases, is in communication with the process media through a narrow passageway in the gauge stem. Various process media are damaging to gauges, and the process media may become clogged in the passageway between the process and the gauge sensor. As a result, seals are sometimes used to isolate the process media from the gauge system. The seal is filled with a fill media which is typically glycerin, silicone, or other liquid to transmit the process pressure to the gauge. The disadvantage of this seal approach with any gauge seal assembly is that the fill media in the seal will expand or contract with temperature changes. This results in errors in the gauge pressure reading.